


I am Always Hungry and Thirsty

by akahime4



Series: Dovahkiin [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Dragon Born, Dragons, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Movies & TV, Orcrist - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene taken from chapter 9 in Dovahkiin( Dragon Born) by Rhiw."Orkhrist. Nagol e-lŷg orkhrist. Orcrist. The Serpent’s Tooth. Orc-Cleaver. Hyrn o gorf Ithluig; ui ni madweg a suig. Born from the Maws of Dragons; I am always hungry and thirsty.”</p><p>This translation just got me shivering. In this story, Bilbo instead of Thorin receives Orcrist. Fitting considering that the handle is Ulugwin’s very own tooth. The power it holds may be limited yet it can accomplish wonders. I can hardly wait to see whats in store!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Always Hungry and Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/gifts).



> Scene taken from chapter 9 in Dovahkiin( Dragon Born) by Rhiw. _"Orkhrist. Nagol e-lŷg orkhrist.[Orcrist.](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i1069.photobucket.com/albums/u471/rengstla/Mobile%20Uploads/orcist-1_zps40d782c8.png)  The Serpent’s Tooth. Orc-Cleaver. Hyrn o gorf Ithluig; ui ni madweg a suig. Born from the Maws of Dragons; I am always hungry and thirsty.”_
> 
>  
> 
> This translation just got me  _shivering._ In this story, Bilbo instead of Thorin receives Orcrist. Fitting considering that the handle is Ulugwin’s very own tooth. The power it holds may be limited yet it can accomplish  _wonders._ I can hardly wait to see whats in store!
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr page  [www.tumblr.com/dashboard](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)  
> Dovahkiin(Dragon Born) [archiveofourown.org/works/1408…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1408585/chapters/2955373)  
> 


End file.
